epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectThePixel/Bowser vs Ganondorf. ERBoPR 11
Well, I recently got Mario Kart 8 so I'm in the mood for a Mario character in this one. I know I've already done Fawful vs Ghirahim, but I just felt like doing this. Lez go with another Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned. The Battle Beat Bowser starts at 0:26 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GANONDORF!!!!!!!! VS!! BOWSEEEEERRR!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Bowser: AAAARGGGH!!! Your mere presence angers me, it PAINS me To see this failure of a villain think that he can TAKE me, It ENRAGES me, you're CRAZY to believe you're AMAZING, When I'm the ZTAR of the show! Yet you still want to PHASE ME?! I spit hot raps like flames, you're not escaping this match, you see, Trying to control one measly kingdom, while I'm taking over GALAXIES!!! Put a hole in you like your chest wound, and leave you to die, Take your princess too, and leave the rest of 'em FRIED!!! Ganondorf: Calm the fuck down, Koopa, you're as slow as a turtle, aren't you? I'm the King of Evil, you're nothing, you're transparent as King Boo. I make the ground shake, the Wind Wake, all you do is sit around, Letting useless Goombas do the work, while you keep getting beat down. You're Nintendo's punching bag, no one likes you, you hag, A filthy, pathetic rag, who's only use is to brag. It's the same old thing every game, could you change it up for once? You've gone downhill, and you're not getting back up, you dunce. Bowser: (Turns big, and starts rapping fast) Calling me pathetic? You're purely aesthetic, your appearance is hectic, and don't you forget it, You've already lost, bro, you can't even win, bro, who even knows if you're in the next Smash Bros? My fire burns you deeply, your attacks are meekly, you think you've beat me, but you're really sinking, I'm cutting low on this Gerudo, an easy foe, so come on let's go, you still think I'm slow? (Rapping normal) An ugly PIG is what you are, I'm having porkchop tonight, So just try all with all your might, I'm sending you Skyward in this fight! Your Triforce of "Power" is NOTHING! This hog fucking STINKS! There's a line between bad and just bad, and you must be the missing Link! Ganondorf: Hmph. You're trying too hard, Bowser, don't you know you've lost? I'm truly evil, you're just someone to laugh at when you're the final boss. Your shell can't protect you from my raps, you'll have to face the cold, hard facts, Only a few things can defeat me, while you have plumbers kicking your ass! Your castle is weak, nothing compared to my many lairs, You can never win. What, you got bigger? No one cares. I am the real King of Evil, so someone bring me my crown. As a coronation celebration, I'll be chopping this bitch's bridge down! WHO WON???? WHO'S NEXT???? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EPIC- *fire* RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who won? Bowser Ganondorf Category:Blog posts